Confessions of a Teenage Witch
by xSunshineDaisiesButterMellowx
Summary: Hermione finally tells Ron how she feels.....in a very different, surprising, unHermione way. This takes place in 6th year when Ron is dating Lavender.
1. Nerves

I Do not own anything associated with Harry Potter which includes Ron, sadly. The songs Hermione sings in this fic all belong to someone, but just for the storylines sake i say she made them up on her own. It means more.

Happy reading!

Chapter One- Nerves

Hermione was nervous. In fact it was safe to say that Hermione had never been so nervous in her entire life. You see tonight was the night that Hermione was going to spill her inner most feelings to the whole world. Well to Hermione it might as well have been the whole world. Performing in front of everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was frightful enough. But performing in front of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well was utterly terrifying.

It was Christmas Eve, and Dumbledore had decided that after the events of last year in the Department of Mysteries that for just one night, the witches and wizards of past and present needed to let loose and be worry free, about what would happen in the near future. And so, he had organised a concert and dance, much like the Yule Ball.

It was this idea that had persuaded Hermione into doing what she was about to do. Dumbledore, being the greatest wizard in the world, knew that Hermione had been singing since the tender age of 5. No-one else knew of this ability except her parents, and people in the muggle world who had seen her and her band at a gig. Hermione was very talented, not just as a witch but as a performer. But this was different. Performing an hour or so long concert in front of her friends, wasn't like singing along to karaoke in bar or doing covers in pubs.

Harry would be there to see, and Ginny, and Viktor, and….Ron. Oh how she wished she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself in front of Ron. Everyone else she could live with teasing or laughing at her clumsiness or mistake. 'Even Malfoy would be better to face in that situation than Ron'. She thought with a frown. 

You see Hermione had finally realised that Ron was the man she loved. Ron was the one person in the whole entire world she would die for, that she would marry and have a family with. Ron Weasley was also unfortunately for her going out with Lavender Brown. Just the thought of her brought a grimace and cold look to Hermione's face.

If there was ever someone Hermione despised more than Lord Voldermort himself, it was Lavender.

'At least I won't be totally alone up there.' Hermione thought to herself as she put the finishing touches on her first outfit and make up. Hermione had never considered herself to be ugly by any means, but compared to most of the other girls in Gryffindor, she felt she wasn't totally up to standard. She wanted to look extra special tonight.

'Yeah for your boyfriend!' A little voice in her head teased her. 'He's not my boyfriend!' she replied back angrily. 'Maybe so, but you want him to be.' A teasing voice came from the door.

Hermione turned around. Ginny stood there with a smirk on her face. 'I don't- I- I don't know what you're talking about!' replied Hermione indignantly. Ginny's grin grew wider.

'Hermione, my brother may be blind when it comes to your feelings towards him, but I'm certainly not.' Hermione had to grin at that. 'Well he won't be for much longer will he?' Ginny gasped and walked over to Hermione. 'You're going to tell him?' She could hardly contain her excitement. Hermione smirked. 'Tell…no. Sing….yes.' She could have knocked Ginny over with a feather quill. 'You're- You're going to- to sing?' Ginny whispered. Hermione sighed and turned back to the mirror. 'That's the plan.'

Ginny could hardly contain her glee. She jumped up and down and spun around excitedly. 'Oh Hermione! This is so fantastic! Ron is going to gobsmacked!' Hermione couldn't help but smile at that fact. For indeed he would be gobsmacked. Suddenly a horrifying thought came to her. 'What if he- he doesn't like it? What if- if he hates me more after this?' Hermione asked, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh this is a mistake, I know it.' Ginny had stopped dancing around the room at this point and stared at Hermione like she had three heads. 'He wont hate you, he doesn't hate you know. He's totally in love with you. He has been since second year!' Ginny practically shouted.

Hermione snorted. 'Sure, that's why he's attached to Lavender's face 24/7' She gagged at the thought. Ginny laughed. 'He's only going out with Lavender to make you jealous! Surely you must know that.' Hermione doubted it, and turned back to the mirror.

She looked extremely different to normal. Her brown locks had been straightened, and now cascaded down her back freely. She was wearing black tight skinny leg jeans, and black high heeled pumps. The top she wore was fitting and the blue colour complimented her features and her accentuating curves and bust. Her eyeliner was dark and her mascara thick. She didn't looks scary or gothic, but more like a woman who knew exactly what she wanted. She clipped the silver chain around her neck and stood back to admire her handywork.

Ginny sighed. 'You look radiant Hermione.' She gave Hermione a tight hug and stpeed back admiring her. 'Ron isn't going to know what him' she smirked. Hermione had to smile at that too. She really hoped Ginny was right. They walked towards the dormitory door together and proceeded down the stairs. 'Are you sure this is going to work? I won't regret it?' Hermione asked Ginny sadly. Ginny smiled. 'Absolutely not.' Just then the portrait door swung open…..


	2. Opinions

Chapter Two- Opinions

Hermione and Ginny stood there frozen in the Common Room. Hermione was frozen in fear and Ginny in curiosity. They heard footsteps and then Harry walked in. He smiled when he saw Ginny, and froze when he saw Hermione. His mouth gaped open. 'Hermione! You look fantastic! What's the occasion?' He walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ginny smiled up at him. 'It's so great to see them together.' Hermione thought. 'They look so happy. Maybe that will be me and Ron one day.' Hermione smiled at that thought. 'The occasions, Harry, is that tonight Hermione is going to tell Ron how she feels about him' Ginny exclaimed, running her hands through his hair. Harry smirked and turned to Hermione. 'Really? I'm so happy for you Hermione. Ron is going to pass out when he sees how brilliant you look.' Hermione blushed and noticed that it was time to get going to the Great Hall. 'Well, I must go to the Great Hall and prepare before everyone arrives.' 'So how exactly are you going to tell Ron how you feel?' asked Harry.

'I'm going to do a concert with my band. I'm going to sing some songs I composed myself.' Hermione answered, turning an even deeper shade of red. Harry smiled. 'That's brilliant Hermione!' 'We'll come down with you.' said Ginny grabbing Hary's hand and leading him toward the portrait hole. Hermione slowly followed and paused at the entrance. She took a deep breath, and followed Ginny down the corridor.

Once they arrived in the Great Hall, Hermione was shocked to see the entire hall looked like a rock concert hall. At the front of the hall where the professor's table usually was, was a huge stage with a drum-kit and guitars and bass, all set up. There was a single microphone in the center. She headed to go backstage and talk to Dumbledore but she felt someone tug her arm. Ginny gave her one last hug and whispered 'Good luck! You will be great' in her ear. Harry, who was standing next to Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a hug also. 'Yeah Hermione you will be great, and Ron will be blown away.' Hermione smiled. 'Thanks guys.' With a final glance at her two friends, she turned and walked behind the curtains and behind the stage.

Hermione was talking to her fellow band members when Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived to speak to her. 'Ah, Miss Granger. Are you quite ready to perform?' Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione smiled. 'Yes, Professor I think I am as ready as I will ever be.' Professor McGonangall smiled and patted her on the shoulder. 'Good luck then Miss Granger.' She then proceeded into the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood watching Hermione, his eyes twinkling. Hermione was breathing slowly, her eyes closed. 'I've never been this nervous, ever!' she stated to no- one in particular. 'Not even before my OWL's.' Dumbledore chuckled. 'Yes, Miss Granger, public speaking or performing does have that affect on people sometimes.' Hermione looked up and Dumbledore, and was comforted by the look in his eyes. 'Are you quite alright, Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked. 'Yes professor, I'm fine. It's just I'm scared of what someone- other people, will say. What if they don't like me?' Dumbledore sighed and places his hand on Hermione's shoulder. 'Sometimes, Miss Granger, the only opinion that matters is yours, and what you make of situations. Then of course there's the people who love us. They support us no matter what happens.' Hermione smiled, and knew he was right. 'Thanks Professor.'

'Anytime, Miss Granger.' With that Dumbledore also proceeded into the Great Hall. But not to sit down. He went onto the stage, to announce Hermione on.


	3. Ultimate

Chapter Three- Ultimate

When Ron walked into the great hall the catchphrase of his 'Bloody Hell' came to mind.

The entire hall looked like a rock concert. And indeed it was. There was a mosh pit in front of a huge stage and then along the far walls rows of seats for those who would rather watch whatever act was going to be on the stage, sitting down. He saw Harry and Ginny walking back from behind the stage and then proceed to stand at the front of the stage. He was about to walk over to them when he felt a presence next to him. He turned.

Lavender was standing next to him looking at him sweetly. 'Oh Won-Won, isn't this great?' she asked in awe. Ron grimaced at the nickname she had for him. He really did hate it. 'Yeah, it looks brilliant' he replied wholeheartedly. They wandered over to where Ginny and Harry were, their arms wrapped around each other, excited smiles on their faces. 'Hey guys, you know what's happening tonight?' Ron asked them, promising himself not to stare Harry down for touching his sister. They were a couple, he'd have to get used to it eventually. Ginny and Harry's smiles faded when they noticed Lavender was with Ron. 'Oh you know just a band doing a concert' was the simple reply Ginny gave Ron, while proceeding to throw death spells at Lavender with her eyes. Lavender however did not notice. 'Oh, how lovely.'

Ron was about to ask what band was performing when Professor Dumbledore walked onto the stage. He waited for the hall to quiet down and then continued on to say a welcome and what this concert was for. He told them that after the last year they needed more unity in the wizarding world and so he had invited Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Academy to stay with them. Ron who had forgotten this little detail, immediately set hie eyes in search of someone he really did not want to see. He then scowled when his eyes found their mark. 'Viktor Krum' he thought gloomily. 'I really do hate that git.' Ron then continued to scold himself for thinking such things because he indeed had no reason as to why he hated him, aside from the fact that he had the one thing he could never ever have, but wanted more than anything else in the world. Hermione. He then scolded himself again for thinking such things when he was with lavender now. 'Yes, but you don't love Lavender' a little voice in his head said. 'She's just there until Hermione wakes up and says she's hopelessly in love with you or you pluck up the courage and tell her how you feel' the voice rebutted to it's further argument. Ron grunted and scowled again.

Thinking of Hermione he then looked around the hall for her but she was nowhere in sight. 'Probably in the library as usual' he thought to himself with a snorted chuckle. 'I can't believe Hermione can study when there's a party going on' he said to his fellow Gryffindors. Ginny and Harry shared a glance and smirked. 'Oh she's not studying' Ginny said forcing a giggle away. Ron couldn't believe his ears, and looked at Ginny stunned. 'Then where is she?' he asked. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Dumbledore. 'So now without further adue, please welcome to the stage, our very own Miss Hermione Granger.'

The hall erupted with cheers and applause and Hermione walked out onto the stage. Gobsmacked was not a big enough word to describe the look on Ron's face. 'Hermione!' he whispered, in shock. Lavender glared at him. Ginny and Harry smiled at each other, and cheered up at Hermione, who looked in their direction and smiled. She then saw Ron and the look on his face. 'Oh Merlin, what am I doing?' she thought helplessly. 'There's no going back now, no way out, it's too late!' she continued thinking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked over to microphone and then spoke softly into it.

'Hi everyone. Umm Dumbledore asked me to provide tonight's entertainment, and I didn't have the heart to say no, so here I am.' She gulped as she saw Malfoy smirk and imitate her falling over in very crude ways. She then saw Viktor waving at her. She smiled. 'The songs I'm going to sing tonight I wrote myself and they mean a lot to me. I wrote most of them about a very special friend of mine, who I care for deeply.' Harry and Ginny cheered. Ron however, scowled at Viktor Krum, muttering obscene things under his breath. Lavender looked as though she was going to be sick.

'This first song is called Ultimate' Hermione continued. She then grabbed a guitar and placed it around her shoulders. The band started to play.

'_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again'_

Hermione's voice filled the great hall. Ron stood, mouth wide open, listening intently to everything Hermione said with her music.__

'I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.   
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you'

Ron who had been growing extremely uncomfortableby this point. Glared at Viktor from across the hall. 'She's singing about Viktor' he said to himself. And Harry turned to stare at him. He simply shook his head and turned back to Hermione.__

'You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see'

By this time Hermione was staring at Ron, from up at the stage and as she sang the next chorus walked over to the side of the stage where he was standing.__

'You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it_  
No lie  
__So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you_

Hermione, who hadn't touched the guitar so far, suddenly tunred it around and played a solo. The Gryffindor's cheered and started jumping up down. Harry looked like he could have produced a patronus right then and there. Ginny was dancing so crazy her hair was flailing about. Hermione then continued to sing.

'_You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you_

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...'

This song was taken from Freaky Friday. Lindsay Lohan sings it at the end of the movie.


	4. Now You Know

Chapter 4- Now You Know

Hermione was stunned at the amount of applause she received as soon as she finished singing. The Gryffindors were going mental and screaming up at her. She smiled and spoke into the microphone once more. ' Thank you.' There was a deafening applause and she continued. ' This one's called Now You Know.' The music picked up again.

'_In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turn to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending_

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallin   
So now you know'

Hermione was once again looking at Ron. Who was receiving unfriendly glares from a steaming Lavender. Ron however didn't notice. He was looking up at Hermione smiling. Harry and Ginny were slow dancing in front of him. 'I'd love to slow dance with Ron' Hermione thought as she continued.__

'Feel so light  
Craving oxygen  
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me

Hermione's eyes were boring into Ron's.

_  
'Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending_

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go   
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallin  
So now you know'

Hermione crossed over to the opposite side of the stage and stood next to her guitarist. They smiled at each other and the tempo increased. Hermione tapped her foot along with the beat as she sang. She shook her head.__

'No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you

So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending'

The music stopped and Hermione's voice carried across the hall. The entire audience stood in stunned silence at the angelic voice wafting over them all.__

'I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running'

The drums kicked in and the beat picked up instantaneously.

_  
'I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know'_

As she finished she once again looked at Ron, who still had his mouth hanging wide open. She decided to play up on that and make some laughs. 'Ronald, if you keep your mouth open that wide you will never get Lavender to stop snogging you' she pointed at Ron who at the mention of his name started turning crimson. The hall burst out laughing. Even Malfoy snorted with laughter.And Ron turned an evern darker shade of red. Lavender was fuming and Harry and Ginny were in fits of laughter clutching each other for support. 'Take that Lavender' thought Hermione happily._  
_


	5. If Only She Knew

Chapter 5- If Only She Knew

Hermione glowing in the aftermath of her little joke, continued on. 'This next one is called If Only She Knew.' At the mention of this song title Lavender turned a shade of green and Harry and Ginny smirked. Ron, who had now closed his mouth and stopped gaping at Hermione, moved closer to the front of the stage. Hermione started singing as the guitars strummed.

'

I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you

Ron was once again gaping at Hermione and turned to see Lavender trying very hard to keep her emotions and tears inside bottled up tight. He put a comforting hand on her wrist, and she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

'I try to let it go  
but I don't know if I can take it  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
Made me see that I can't really fake it

I try to help you out through  
the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you

Hermione looked at Ron once more, but also turned her line of vision to Lavender.

'I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
Whoa

I try to help you out through  
the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you  
Oh, I'm still not over you

Hermione practically shouted this part while staring at Ron, and Lavender shook with rage.

Ron, being considerably slow sometimes when it comes to certain issues, was suddenly realizing that Hermione wasn't singing about Viktor Krum at all. She was singing about somebody else. Ron quickly turned to look at Viktor Krum who at that exact moment met Ron's eyes with his own. Viktor raised his goblet to Ron and nodded, before downing the pumpkin juice inside. 'She's singing about me' Ron thought, a slight tingly fluttery feeling arriving in the pit of his stomach.


	6. Chemicals React

Chapter 6- Chemicals React

Hermione walked to the centre of the stage and announced that this would be her last song before a short intermission, so she could have a drink and cool off. The crowd booed. Hermione not put off by this however, smiled and said 'If I had of known I would have been this popular I never would have had any doubts or stressed all afternoon!' The crowd laughed and Hermione motioned for the band to start.

'_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast'_

'Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react'

'You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny'

Hermione once again looked at Ron as she sang, and was surprised to see him looking quite ill. She didn't want to panic however, so she looked away and moved across the stage.__

'Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react'

Hermione bounced up and down as she sang, her tones filling the hall, people cheering louder and louder, while jumping and down themselves.

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it don't let us lose it'_

'Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah'

She crossed back into the centre of the stage and looked as Harry and Ginny stood together, Harry's arms around Ginny from behind, swaying to the music.__

'We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love'

'But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react'

Hermione looked back at Ron, who was no longer looking ill, but rather as if he was in a stupor, like a sudden realization had dawned on him and he was thinking intently about it.

'Oh, maybe he's finally figured it out? Oh what if he thinks im singing about Viktor?'

Hermione walked off the stage and hastily grabbed another goblet of water, downing it in two gulps. She furiously wiped her mouth and sat on the bench she had placed her things.

She rested her head in her hands and slowly got her breathing under control. Her bandmates were excitedly chatting to each other about how much fun they were having and then Hermione realized she had to quickly get changed.


	7. True

Chapter 7- True

After a short break and quick drink, Hermione walked back out onto the stage. A cheer rang out in the hall, and people came running back to get in the front. Hermione was now wearing a blue long flowing summer dress. Her hair was pinned up and some bits fell around her face. She wore white ballet flats, and a white hair ribbon in her hair.

Ron's breath was taken away. He stood staring at this goddess in front of him and couldn't believe she actually like him the same way he liked her. 'You don't just like her you tosspot, you love her' a little voice told him. 'Love, hah! I'm only 16, I don't know what love is!' a rational voice retaliated. 'Yeah well it's defianately not what you have with Lavender, that's a barnacle!' Ron snorted at this thought and Lavneder turned to face him. 'What's so funny?' she asked looking up at him. 'Is it Hermione's outfit? Yes it is a bit tragic isn't it?' she went smirking gleefully at her taunt. Ron turned to face her once more. 'No! Hermione looks gorgeous, it's just something I was thinking of' he said suddenly and then realised what he had said. He blushed a furious red and Lavender angrily crossed her arms over her chest and muttered something under her breath.

Ron didn't have time to say anything else because Hermione's voice filled the hall once more.

'I won't talk

I won't breathe

I won't move till you finally see

That you belong with me

You might think I don't look

But deep inside the corner of my mind

I'm attatched to you

mmmm

I'm weak, it's true

Cause I'm afraid to know the answer

Do you want me too?

Cause my heart keeps falling faster'

Couples throughout the hall started waltzing slowly around the room, misty looks in their eyes. Harry grabbed Ginny and twirled her around the floor staring intently in her eyes.

Ron however was wrapped up completely by the words Hermione was singing.

'I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true'

Hermione noticed Ron looking at her. His eyes boring into hers, so deep she thought he would be able to see her soul.

'You don't know what you do

Everytime you walk into the room

I'm afraid to move'

'I'm weak, it's true

I'm just scared to know the ending

Do you see me too?

Do you even know you met me?'

Ron at this point in time was disagreeing with the song. What she had just sung was exactly how he felt every time she walked into a room.

'I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing thats true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true'

'I know when I go

I'll be on my way to you

The way that's true'

'I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing thats true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true'

Hermione got up from the chair she had been perched on and made her way over the opposite end of the stage. Ron followed her with his eyes, gazing at her longingly. He felt someone shove him and he looked down to see Lavender looking at him with a look of both anger and hurt. Ron stumbled for something to say and Lavender finally gave up and turned back to the front of the stage glaring at Hermione.


	8. Thing's I'll Never Say

Chapter 8- Things I'll Never Say

Hermione walked to the very front of the stage and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge. She had the microphone clutched in her hands. 'Are you guy's having a great time tonight?' she asked in a soft voice. There were screams of 'Hell yeah!' and ' Yeah awesome!' among a babble of responses. Hermione smiled. 'Good. Im Glad. This next one is called Things I'll Never Say' she glanced at Ron.

'_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada'_

'I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows'

'I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And i'm searching for the words inside my head'

'Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...'

Ron knew exactly what she was talking about…he felt that same every single day. Every day when he saw her. Every night when he dreamt about her.__

'If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say'

'It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?'

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it   
Yeah...'

'If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say'

Ron smiled at the words 'marry me' he had already dreamt of marrying Hermione many times. He began to feel guilty about dating Lavender. He hadn't meant for it to get as serious as it had. But he didn't love her. No not at all. He loved the gorgeous creature on stage singing her heart out.__

'What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say'

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...'

Hermione now stood up and made her way back into the centre of the stage.

People were swaying to the music, or cheering Hermione on. Even Malfoy seemed to be having a good time.__

'Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada'

'I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say'

'If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away'

'With these things I'll never say'

As Hermione finished she once again looked at Ron, at he smiled at her. She smiled back and got that feeling in the pit of her stomach. The butterflies she had every time she saw Ron, every time she thought of him, every time he smiled at her, even when he annoyed her. They were always there. Pesky things they were. Still she couldn't help but giggle.


	9. Crush

Chapter 8- Crush

Hermione waited for the hall to be silent before she spoke next. This next one is for someone very dear to me. Well they all have been so far mostly, but you know who you are' Hermione then looked directly at Ron. Malfoy very loudly announced this for the whole world 'Oh Weasel-bee someone actually likes you after all!' He snickerd, and the Slytherins howled with laughter. Ron turned beet red, as did Hermione. Lavender said to no one in particular that she did in fact like Ron and didn't get what the fuss was about.

Harry however had shouted something obscene at Malfoy and Malfoy was now attempting to curse Harry from across the room.

Hermione decided she'd break up all the tension and started to sing.

'

'_Ohh oh hey yeah yeah yayyy_

_Ohh Ohh ohh oh_

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say,'_

'Ooh, I got a crush on you, crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you, a crush on you'

Ron was staring at the floor. A deep shade of red, if possible even more red than his hair. Fred and george were laughing uncronably at his face taunting him telling him how lucky he was having a beautiful woman sing to him._  
_

_  
'You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way'  
'Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush _

_hey, hey yeah I got a crush on you'_

_  
'You say everything that no one says  
I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you'_

It was at this moment that Ron and Hermione's eyes locked. A jolt of electricity ran through both of them. 

'_Ooh, I got a crush on you (crush on you)  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you, a crush on you'_

Hermione finished and the hall erupted into applause once more. Wolf whistles were heard throughout the hall and shouts about Ron were being thrown back and forth. Lavender was once again looking green and had now sat down on a chair at the back of the hall scowling at Hermione.

Hermione had been standing in the centre of the stage curtseying and saying thank you to everyone. She then rushed off stage amid a round of 'Boo's' and 'We want more!' chants. Hermione looked to Professor Dumbledore. He winked at her, a twinkle in his eye. Professor McGonagall was clapping profusely and Professor Flitwick looked as though he was about to topple of the table. Hagrid was clapping and cheering loudly, even Snape was clapping…if you could count bringing your hands together one or twice with a sour looks on your face clapping.

Hermione ran off stage to change a final time. She had the perfect outfit….and the perfect song.


	10. Girlfriend

Chapter 10- Girlfriend

Hermione raced off stage and gulped down a goblet of water. She grabbed her next set of clothes and hurriedly changed. It was at this moment Ginny came running towards her.

'Hermione! You are doing so wonderfully! Don't worry Ron's not coming back here, girls only' she smirked at this. 'Now what can I help with?' Hermione hugged Ginny and told her what she needed to change into. By the time they finished Hermione looked even better than before. She was wearing a pair of blue tartan shorts with fishnets underneath. She also wore closed toe black heeled pumps. The shirt she now wore was a fitting white V-neck shirt. The V-neck plunged down her chest and accentuated her clevage considerably. Ginny was astounded, and Hermione speechless. 'It looks better than I thought' Hermione said happily. Ginny nodded. 'Yeah Hermione you look great!' Hermione grinned. 'Yeah but I can't take the credit for this one, for this I thank Avril' she stated as if this was an obvious thing. Ginny looked confused. 'Avril?' she asked her eyebrows raised. 'Oh, she's a muggle singer' Hermione replied, while fixing her make up. 'Okay it's time for me to go back out' She hugged Ginny once more and watched her retreating form.

'Time to get everyone rocking I think' Hermione said and she told the band what to play next. She also needed a que to come on. She wasn't going to start on stage this time. She was going to enter differently. The band assembled on the stage, and as the drummer was about to start playing she nodded at Hermione. Hermione needed no further encouragement. She ran on stage singing and dancing.

'_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend'

Ron stared at Hermione and felt a blush come across his face. Lavender who had come back to stand next to Ron dropped the plate she was holding. Harry wolf whistled and Ginny bounced up and down screaming. Malfoy had his mouth hanging open much like Ron had before.

Hermione walked across the stage and stood on the first stair leading down from the stage.

She pointed at Ron.__

'You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you  
all the time  
You are so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright'  
Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right'

The hall had gasped at Hermione swearing but soon forgot about it as Hermione started dancing and acting while she sang, doing actions to go along with the song. Ron was turning bright red and Lavender looked as though she was going to explode like one of Fred and George's fireworks. The real Fred and George, whistled as Hermione took another step down and clapped Ron on the shoulders, whooping. Hermione now pointed to Lavender who glared angrily at Hermione. She looked so angry that Ron suspected steam might come out of her ears. __

'She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
That's what everyone's talking about'  
'Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend'

'Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend'

Hermione had started dancing as she proceeded down the stairs, kicking and punching the air. She once again pointed to Ron, and then seductively pointed to herself.__

'I can see the way  
See the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again  
So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear'

At this point in time she had raised one finger in the air and bent it in a come here gesture to Ron who was now grinning like the Cheshire cat, whatever that was. Right now he didn't really care either. Harry was swinging Ginny around with glee and Luna and Neville were attempting to crowd surf.

_  
'Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again and again and again_

Lavender had now got so mad she practically bent the plate she had previously picked up off the floor.She seriously considered cursing Hermione in front of the entire hall, and then realized that it wasn't really worth cursing someone for finally figuring out the obvious. She managed a small smile.__

Cuz,  
She's like so whatever  
And she can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about'

Hermione continued down the stairs, slowly making her way over to Ron. Harry and Ginny were jumping up and down like in a real mosh pit and Malfoy was looking Hermione up and down a look of sheer desire and shock on his face. He actually thought the Mudblood looked hot. He could have cursed himself. Pansy Parkinson was now glaring at Hermione trying to get his attention, but to no avail.__

'Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend'

Hermione paused in her quest of walking over to Ron. And danced a well choreographed routine while she sang the next verse. She stamped and clapped her way across the floor. Viktor clapped and danced merrily along with Hermione and smirked at the look on Ron's face. 'It's about time' he thought with a wry smile. He had known Hermione fancied Ron since he met her at the Yule Ball.__

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

__

'In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?'

By this point in time she had reached Ron and had poked him with one finger, mockingly pushing him and raising her hands in a questioning gesture. She smirked at the look of sheer horror and rage on lavender's face. Who although had accepted the fact her boyfriend was in love with the woman of his dreams, wasn't used to being insulted so openly. Hermione now turned and made her way back up to the stage.__

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend

(No Way)

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me (No Way!)  
No way, No way,  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

no way! no way! hey hey!'

The music stopped suddenly and after kicking and punching the air, dancing tirelessly, throughout the song, Hermione laughed breathlessly as the hall erupted into applause and wolf whistles. Lavender burst into tears and ran out of the hall. Ron looked back at her sadly, but then turned back to Hermione. He grinned as a red tinge covered him from head to toe.

'Thank you!' Hermione spoke into the microphone and grinned again as Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and professors alike stood and applauded Hermione's efforts tonight.

'How could I think that I would regret this?' Hermione asked herself grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly a new sound erupted in the hall. A chant of some kind. It soon got louder and louder and Hermione blushed when she realized what they were shouting.

A continuous chant of 'RON!, RON!, RON!, rang out through the hall, and Hermione saw Viktor practically hauling Ron up onto the stage. She wrung her hands nervously, as a beet red reluctant Ron was pushed closer and closer.


	11. Love Found  FINALLY!

Chapter 11- Love Found…..FINALLY!!

Hermione and Ron looked at each other as they both stood awkwardly on stage. The entire hall was now watching them intently, waiting to see if they would finally admit that they love each other and then have a damn good snog for everyone to see.

Harry and Ginny were clutching to each other in anticipation. Ron ran a hand through his hair, his face bright red. Hermione looked at the floor shuffling her feet on the ground.

'Umm, Hermione…wow, you were brilliant!' Ron said whole heartedly looking into her eyes. There Hermione could see he was being honest and saw something else she hadn't ever noticed before. He was looking at her with such admiration, such caring, such…love. Was it really love she saw in his eyes? Or was it a trick of the light? A false hope maybe?

She smiled up at Ron and whispered a soft thank you, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

Ron smiled back. 'You're welcome.' They still stood awkwardly. Suddenly Ron spoke up, still aware that everyone was watching them. 'I thought maybe, maybe you were singing those songs fro Viktor at first.' He looked at the floor and then looked up as Hermione crossed her arms over her chest angrily. 'Why- why on earth would you think something like that Ronald Weasley?' Harry and Ginny grimaced. 'Can't they go 5 minutes without arguing?' Harry asked Ginny sighing. Ginny frowned. 'It's just because Ron has been so jealous of Viktor for so long, he jumped to the wrong conclusion at first. They always fight because they are so bloody in love the only way they know how to ignore it is to argue. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'You always tease the ones you love?' It's just bottled up sexual tension' Ginny stated indignantly and Harry couoldn't help but admire her. She was right.

Ron meanwhile was stumbling to form the right words. "Well – well- you see Hermione, I thought- I thought you were singing about Viktor at first because- well because he's here and- I've thought you were seeing each other for a while now and well – it- it just seemed the logical….thing' Ron finally stuttered together a sentence and Hermione slowly uncrossed her arms. 'Ron I told you from the 4th year that Viktor and I were and always will be only ever friends' she sighed. 'I know, I know, and Hermione I'm so sorry, but I'm just so jealous of him all the time. I mean I used to admire the guy Hermione! And then all of a sudden I couldn't stand him….there was this sudden rage towards him when I saw you were with him at the Yule Ball' Ron told her gently a pink tinge colouring his face once more.

Hermione was stunned at this sudden honesty from Ron. She decided to take advantage of the fact. 'But why…..why would you be jealous of him all of a sudden? How could you just suddenly hate someone you admired so much?' she asked looking up at him biting her bottom lip. Ron turned a brighter shade of red as he tried to find the words to form the right answer. 'Because….because even though he's a famous Qudditch superstar and had lots of money, he had the one thing I wanted the most in the whole world.'

Harry and Ginny gasped and held their breath. Fred and George looked at one another and whispered, 'Finally, Ronniekins….tell her!' Hermione bit her lip harder as she processed what Ron had said. She looked up at him once more and took a step towards him. It was at this moment that Malfoy had decided he'd had enough and muttered obscene things under his breath while dragging his fellow Slytherins away. 'Trust malfoy to ruin the moment' Ron muttered. Hermione smiled but ignored his comment and took another step towards Ron. 'What- what did Viktor have that you wanted more than anything in the world Ron?' she asked softly biting her lip once more, praying to Merlin that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. 'No more than you already have done' the voice in her head said one more. She looked up at Ron once more as he lifted his chin with his index finger. Her brown eyes met his blue, and the whole world faded away with the one word she had hoped to hear. 'You' Ron said simply staring into her eyes and turning a darker shade of crimson. Hermione smiled. The sight made Ron weak at the knees. Merlin he loved Hermione's smile but this one was the best one he had ever seen. She had never looked more beautiful than right now. Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. 'What did he say?' 'Did he tell her?' Harry looked down at her at nodded. Ginny squealed with delight and tunrned back to the couple on stage. Who were still staring at each other like the other could disappear at any moment.

'Would you just bloody kiss already!' cried Fred. 'Yeah we're getting sick of waiting guys…we've waited long enough!' George added. Ron took a step closer towards Hermione and put his hand on her waist. The hand that hand lifted her chin towards his face now cupped her right cheek. Hermione closed her eyes at the contact and tingles shot down her spine. 'They've got a point you know' Ron whispered. His breath tickled her face and she opened her eyes one more. Ron was staring down at her. 'What are you going to do about it then?' she asked cheekily. 'Why do I have to do something about it?' Ron asked just as cheekily. 'Why is it always they guy that has to make the first move?'

Hermione sighed and raised her fist in Ron's face. Her hand waved in front of his face the way people do when they are mad, her index finger waving in front of his nose. 'Ron Weasley, you better kiss me now otherwise….' Hermione never got to finish her sentence because Ron had leaned forward and crashed his lips to hers. His hands cupped her face, his fingers tangling in her hair. Hermione sighed and leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around Ron's neck, pulling him closer. She opened her mouth and moaned when Ron's tongue flicked over her bottom lip. Ron smiled at her moan and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her flush against his body.

The great hall had erupted into burst of applause and shouts, cat-calls and whoops, people dancing and laughing hugging each other. Harry and Ginny were jumping up and down excitedly until harry picked her up and spun her around before kissing her. Neville was collecting 4 Galleons from Luna, and Seamus and Dean were doing a jig.

Lavender, who had returned to the hall to see what the big fuss was, rolled her eyes and then went to join Parvati and Padma who were sighing and staring wistfully off into the sky of Hogwarts. Viktor was clapping and whooping. 'Well done mate, you did a great job' he said as he watched Hermione and Ron's embrace.

Ron wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione and lifted her off her feet. Hermione pulled away from the kiss and laughed, as he spun her around. 'I love you Hermione Granger' he said as he set her on her feet. Hermione cupped his face in her hands and said 'And I love you Ronald Weasley' Ron groaned at her use of his full name. But he was soon silenced by Hermione's lips back on his. Suddenly a thought came to Ron and he pulled away from Hermione and she groaned, trying to pull him back. Ron smirked. 'About that last song you sang..' Hermione blushed and smirked at him. 'Yeah?, What about it?' she asked casually. Ron smirked back. 'What if I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend?' he asked turning a shade of red once more. Hermione squealed and jumped into Ron's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She looked down at him. 'I'd say I want to be your girlfriend too' They smiled at one another again and were soon kissing once more.

Hermione reminded herself that she would have to thank her parents for forcing her to go to singing lessons, when she had been terrified of the very thought of singing in front of someone. And the reason? Because it had given her the only thing she had ever wanted.

It had given her love…..and Ron Weasley.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review. All comments and constructive critiscism are welcome. Let me know if you want to have a sequel or another story written. You can make a request for a story if you wish. If you have an idea that you want to tell me please do.

Thanks for reading!


	12. more?

I updated this story tonight. It has changed a little.

Let me know what you think of it and if you think i should write a sequel.

I will also write a story based on requests if anyone has any.

Thankyou!!


End file.
